


Driver's Ed#3 -  defensive driving lesson 1

by provencepuss



Series: Academy Days [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss





	Driver's Ed#3 -  defensive driving lesson 1

 

  
  
  
  
"Starsky will be driving the quarry." Barrows smiled as he spoke. "The exercise is simple enough gentlemen: keep a tail on him and provide a detailed report of the route that he takes. I expect to see you all back here at four pm ."

The first half hour went OK. Colby managed to keep the '69 Firebird in his sights while Hutch noted the street names diligently. Suddenly Colby swore. "Lost him!"

The rearview reflected flashing headlamps and just as Hutch looked up the Firebird flashed past them.

Starsky was laughing.

"How the fuck." Colby swore.

 

Starsky parked in the Academy lot and sauntered into the canteen to get a coffee and a donut. Driving the quarry had been like taking candy from a baby. The two hot shot blonds were still trying to work out how he'd come up behind them; they had a lot to learn.

Barrows was waiting for him. "You're back?"

"Yes sir. Last I saw of them they were going the wrong way up an alley." He followed Barrow to the class room.

 

 "Hutchinson ?"

Starsky licked the sugar off his thumb.

"We... uh...uh...."

"Tomorrow you drive with Starsky, Hutchinson. Maybe he'll teach you something."


End file.
